


渴

by zhucelezhou22



Category: ONER
Genre: DIDI - Freeform, M/M, PINKRAY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucelezhou22/pseuds/zhucelezhou22
Summary: ABO母子局。假设情绪越激烈，信息素味道越浓。李英超信息素设定很狗扯别较真，谢谢大家。





	渴

 

01

大概一个月之前，快要16岁的小李英超第一次被渴醒，他体会到嗓子眼处有一个小点，像要即刻野蛮生长出一颗小仙人掌般，又酸又疼。

当时，他躺在铺着棉麻床单散发着薰衣草柔顺剂味道的双人床上，在岳明辉怀里缩得像一颗小虾米。虽说是双人床，但在这下午四点就天黑的日不落帝国里，双人床却也堪堪不足1.5m宽，对于两个身量纤长的男子来说，实在有些局促。于是，李英超被紧紧圈在omega母亲的胸前，一手轻柔地抵在岳明辉的小腹上。那里曾经布满结实整齐的肌肉，李英超初次见时忍不住为此发出惊呼，他不敢相信omega也会拥有这般身材，而那人只是假装不以为意地笑笑说：“宝贝，你要知道，腹肌是人类最基础的肌群之一，这实在没什么。”，殊不知自己浓密的睫毛也挡不住眼底钻出来的自豪。

李英超下意识使口腔分泌出些许唾液，卷起舌头，探向酸痛处并重重地压了上去，试图滋润那块小小的干涸皲裂了的“土地”。啊，似乎没有作用。李英超不由得有些烦躁，窄小的床迫使他忍住了翻身的欲望，他并不想因此而打搅到母亲的美梦。为了照料精力过剩的自己，他亲爱的岳妈妈无悔地贡献了全部的空闲时间，放弃了最爱的大铁块也丢弃了引以为傲的一身腱子肉。

李英超想睁开眼睛，睡眠不足导致的双眼酸涩使他眼角微微抽搐了一下，眼前一片模糊，他猜测如果被砸晕，那晕过去之前脑袋里应该出现的画面就是这样吧。等待世界清晰起来的过程里，李英超用食指在岳明辉的肚皮上反复打圈，不出意外，单薄的脂肪层以及失去强健外表的肌肉层下包裹的是omega的生殖腔，一个脆弱的、能使男性同样具有繁衍能力的奇妙器官。

等李英超意识到的时候，他那微微下垂的大眼睛正对着岳岳妈妈的乳尖，手上的动作也没有停下来。一个过分的想法突然跳了出来——如果妈妈肚子里怀了新的宝宝，那胸口也会饱满起来吧，还有什么能比妈妈的乳汁更解渴呢？真是疯了。

 

02

李英超原本以为自己的渴，只是对突然供暖而引起的干燥的不适应罢了。可是在这一个月里，明明已经不断加大每日饮水量了，情况丝毫没有好转甚至越来越差。那酸涩的一个小点不知不觉中慢慢扩大，嗓子每天好似被一团烈火烤着——干，燥。实在是太难受了，于是李英超从学校请了假，回家给岳岳妈妈告自己不听话的嗓子一状。

李英超从兜里掏出钥匙，上面挂着岳明辉送给他的小香蕉钥匙扣。他收到小香蕉的那天笑得眼睛都快没了，呲着两排大白牙说：“妈妈这是你吧，你看他的红脸蛋儿和你一模一样。” 从此，李英超出门前把钥匙揣进兜里时都要仔细调整一番，务必要让小香蕉顶着红脸蛋挂在兜外边，全然不顾同桌吐槽他这样好像10年前的非主流。这会儿李英超和小香蕉对视了一下，他歪了歪头，问小香蕉：“你说你的本体现在干嘛呢？又在给甲方爸爸为爱编程吗？希望他在睡觉吧，总盯着电脑对眼睛不好。”

推开门的那瞬间，李英超隐隐约约闻到一股白玫瑰的味道，但却转瞬即逝，他不清楚这是不是他的错觉。未分红的小朋友们，由于第二性征没有体现，和普通的beta没什么差别，对信息素的感知能力为零，但岳明辉曾经告诉过他，他是一名拥有白玫瑰味道omega。

李英超大步走向属于他俩的卧室，不料听到了低沉的呜咽声。

——岳岳妈妈发情了吗？

紧接着断断续续的说话声传了出来。

“洋洋……洋洋，不是的，儿子不是我和其他人生的，是我捡来的……为什么吗？你也知道，你当年要走，我又马上就要20了，我接受不了被国家分配给素不相识的陌生人……没有，超儿很乖的，他应该也快要分化了，我不可能抛下他不管……洋洋，我，这事儿我还得好好想想，我——”

刚开始，李英超是迷惑的，慢慢他就懂了——据说之前岳明辉的确有一个深爱的恋人，因不可抗因素被迫分开了，可是，现在他感到了愤怒，岳岳妈妈是他的。李英超转下把手推开了门，无辜地眨巴着充满无措的眼睛，有一些干燥起皮的嘴唇微微撅起：“岳岳妈妈，你怎么了？你是哭了吗？”

岳明辉抬起左手捂住手机下方收音的位置，转头望向李英超，挤出一个勉强的笑容。“没有，宝贝，妈妈没哭，妈妈只是因为提到以前的事情有一点伤感，妈妈没事的。”继而他松开左手，依旧望着李英超，对着电波那头说：“我儿子回来了，我们之后再说吧。我会好好考虑的。”

李英超走向床边，紧紧挨着岳明辉坐了下来，“岳岳妈妈，你不要伤心，我以后会一直陪着你的。”他又把头在岳明辉肩膀上蹭了蹭，“岳岳妈妈，这几天我总是好渴，而且刚刚我好像闻到白玫瑰的味道了。”

岳明辉抬手摸了摸李英超毛茸茸的脑袋，嘴角挂上了笑意。“我们超儿快要16岁了，快要变成大孩子了。都怪妈妈忘记告诉你了，分化前一个月是会很渴，把这当成成长的甜蜜负担吧。而且你的腺体开始趋向成熟了，闻到一些信息素的味道不足为奇。”说到这里岳明辉愣了一下，他刚刚情绪波动确实有些大，但隔着屏蔽贴，不应该有味道漏出去啊。

“妈妈，你说我会分化成什么呢？我同学都说我肯定是omega。”

“的确，超儿这么漂亮，是omega的几率更大些。但不管你是alpha，beta还是omega，你都是妈妈的宝贝儿。时间不早了，妈妈去做饭了，今天我们炖甲鱼汤喝好不好？”

 

03

可能都是甲鱼汤的错，当天晚上李英超觉得自己更渴了，以至于岳明辉已经睡着了他还在妈妈怀里睁着眼数绵羊。

那烤着嗓子的一团火，先是窜到了头顶，又不安分的向下游荡，烫的他小腹发紧。混乱中，他再次闻到了白玫瑰的味道，不同于街角花店里白玫瑰花束散出来的清香，这香格外浓郁刺鼻，像打翻了高纯度白玫瑰萃取原液一般。

李英超环住岳明辉的腰，一边轻晃一边唤到：“岳岳妈妈，你醒醒，你快醒醒！你是发情了吗？好浓的白玫瑰香！”

岳明辉向来睡眠不深，如此便醒了过来，但当下还有点意识不清，被这满室的熟悉却陌生的花香激了一下，不自觉抬头摸了一下颈后的屏蔽贴，这一下，他彻底清醒了，自己的味道向来只是白玫瑰的清香，这根本就是alpha的味道。

！！竟然会这样。

“超儿，你听妈妈说，这味道是你的，你分化了，是alpha。”岳明辉捧着李英超的脸，小小的脸蛋儿现在被烤得通红，和小香蕉一样。

李英超现在知道了，他体会到自己的呼吸开始变得急促，体会到自己的意识开始变得散漫，体会到全身的血液开始违仿佛背自然科学般得齐齐涌向下体。

“宝宝，妈妈大意了，没有准备alpha了抑制贴，你忍耐一下下妈妈现在立刻去买。”说罢，岳明辉便退了睡衣睡裤转过身准备换便装出门。

这电光火石的瞬间，李英超忽然想起下午偷听到的那通电话——不可以，岳岳妈妈是我的。

“妈妈，我好难受啊，我好渴，你帮帮我吧，我受不了了！”岳明辉光裸的背就在眼前，上面的屏蔽贴稍稍用力就可扯掉，李英超坐起身来环住岳明辉的腰，在他耳边撒着热气发出小狗般得乞求，几乎就要哭出来了。“妈妈我想要你！”

岳明辉从没幻想过这样的画面，他也从来没对他的漂亮儿子有过半点非分之想。然而在那一秒，他就这样接受了，他舍不得李英超受一丁点委屈。他听到自己说：“宝贝，帮妈妈把屏蔽贴撕下来，妈妈帮你。”

 

04

新生的alpha不懂如何控制自己的信息素，李英超过浓的白玫瑰香激得岳明辉随之也进入了发情状态。

岳明辉的后穴不收控制的分泌粘液，双目溢满了春水，双臂攀着李英超并不宽厚的背，想将自己深深嵌入儿子的怀抱中，渴望着身体被更进一步占有。李英超埋在他的胸前不住地舔咬，他用舌尖低着乳尖轻轻施压，小范围的打圈，在岳明辉忍不住挺腰时果断地用双唇大面积包裹住整个乳头，重重地吮吸了一口。

岳明辉本就抑制不住粗重的呼吸，更是因此急促、大胆地呻吟，那样娇媚，勾人。李英超暂时从开垦胸部的辛勤劳动中抬起头来，蜻蜓点水般在岳明辉嘴角落下一吻，“妈妈，你说你要是再怀一个宝宝，胸会不会变大，会不会真的有乳汁啊。”

李英超大胆的发言让岳明辉更加难堪，却不自觉的向李英超露出一下宠溺得笑，而后把整个脑袋鸵鸟般得埋在李英超胸前。“宝宝，别玩妈妈了，快点进来吧，宝宝你也不是想要吗？”

李英超扶起自己的性器在岳明辉的穴口打圈，时不时若即若离地向里戳刺，“妈妈，你那里的水好多啊，把我的都弄濡湿了，现在我要进去了。”

李英超抬起岳明辉的大腿用力把它们分开，性器对着湿漉漉的穴口缓缓插了进去。刹那间岳明辉爽得脑袋里都是烟花炸开的景象，omega的身体天生就适合承欢，被插入后，穴肉不自觉得迎合着李英超的性器。因为李英超的怜惜，整个插入过程漫长且愉悦。

李英超维持着深入的姿势，缓过了射精的冲动，开始来回大幅度抽查，他戳刺着去探寻自己亲爱岳妈妈体内那神圣的禁区。

“啊！别…超儿，别进去那里！妈妈好疼！”

“妈妈是这里吗？”说着更加用力朝那里地顶了顶，换来了岳明辉混着痛苦的娇喘。

李英超伸出手臂把大汗淋漓的岳明辉拉起来圈进怀里，突然的骑乘位使得李英超的性器势不可挡地朝更深处捅去，直直戳进了岳明辉的生殖腔内，一时间岳明辉有点无法接受，眼圈迅速红了起来，泫然欲泣。李英超怜惜的舔了舔岳明辉的耳垂，轻轻的在他耳边唤到：“妈妈，我还想要个弟弟，妈妈再怀一个宝宝好不好？”

岳明辉受蛊惑般得点了点头。李英超心满意足地含住了岳明辉嫣红的双唇，扶着他的腰激烈的挺动，成结，将阴茎锁死在omega体内，射精。

“妈妈，现在起你永远是我的了。”李英超虔诚地咬上了岳明辉的腺体，两股不同浓度的白玫瑰香相互交缠而后融为一体。从来就是你中有我，我中有你，你是我的，我也是你的。

 

05

渴，好像突然就止住了。


End file.
